


Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Pre-Mianite
Genre: M/M, Realm of Mianite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A life-long experiment between two unlikely partners finally comes to completion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs Pre-Mianite between Botan and Death who are apart of The Shadows. (I love them so much that this is a thing now)

“Extermination of 300 is finished, Sir,” a man, seemingly covered in shadows, spoke. Odd white outlining revealed his animal like features and seem to move like a sketched out animatic, though the man himself moved perfectly fluid. 

“That’s nice,” another man, working at a desk muttered more to himself but he made it loud enough in case his partner didn’t catch it. He himself wasn’t covered in shadows like his… client… but he did wear nearly everything black. Black dress suit, black dress pants, black undershirt, black shoes and socks, everything to cover his pale skin from the neck down. His hair– being the most eye-catching than anything– seemed to almost be made of the void itself and shifted colors just slightly in certain spots, though it was messier than usual meaning he didn’t get his sleep or just gave up on trying to keep it decent. It’s not like hair is really much of a need to take care of when around his shadowed partner. Especially in a job like this. 

“We’ve tried almost everything, Ki,” the shadowed-one spoke again, pushing himself off of the door frame and slowly walking closer to his older partner who didn’t seem to take much interest in anything other than what he was messily scribbling in his book. 

“Don’t call me Ki,” the older one spoke in a sour tone, pausing his writing for just a moment to glance at his younger partner with offense in his onyx eyes. “Don’t you have something better to do other than stand over my shoulder?” He asked, leaning back and actually giving his partner his full attention for once this whole night. 

“No because what I want is to know why we’re still trying this,” he spoke, crossing his arms over his chest, “we’ve tried everything and we just exterminated the 300th one. It’s getting a but tedious.” 

“Have you tried using a volunteer?” His older half asked, “I feel like that might make things a bit easier considering we don’t have to just make it out of scrap genes.” 

The white outlining in the younger male somewhat distorted, it’s always a bit difficult to see what he was feeling by just his facial features instead of his tone of voice. But even tone was hard because he tends to be silent literally anywhere, the only time he speaks is to his partner and even that isn’t very often. The way the lines distorted across the black canvas on his body almost looked like he was deep in thought. He shifted the weight on his feet before leaving the office in a huff. 

The pale man just snorted to himself after his partner left the room and turned back to his book to continue writing. He never shared what he was writing—ever—but it’s not like anyone could understand his scribbling or even the language he wrote it in. He seemed to be the only one who knew. A dead language, he would admit. 

He’s a bit older than anyone realizes. 

  


“Hey, Ki–”

“Don’t call me Ki.” 

“Botan.” 

Finally being called his name, the paler man turned away from one of the dark cells. “Yes?” He responded, his onyx eyes blank. His younger partner could notice that whenever there was no light that Botan’s onyx eyes sort of sparkled like an opal despite the irises being almost pitch black. Almost like… the starry night sky. 

“What… what’re you doing?” He asked, genuinely confused. He wasn’t expecting his older partner so far from his office. He rarely ever even sees Botan come out of his office, let alone that chair he seems to like so much. 

“New subject I’ve taken interest in researching,” Botan answered, looking back into the dark cell that seemed to hold nothing. 

“You aren’t messing with that weird shadowy stuff that spreads are you?” 

“That’s a description,” Botan muttered under his breath and turned his head a bit to look at his partner. “But no—” he looked back at his book he was holding to write again—“I’ve bred a hereditary disease…” he trailed off, looking back in the cell in front of the two for a few seconds before continuing his scribbling. His shadowy partner walked up to stand next to him to see if he could see what was in the cell. He didn’t even know the cell was here, let alone the long ass hallway that led to it. Must’ve been recent. 

The cell itself didn’t have any bars guarding the two from whatever was in there. Before he could ask, the paler man poked the air in front of them where the bars would be and revealed that in fact there was a barrier keeping the two safe from whatever he was researching in there. 

When the barrier was revealed it had lit up the dark room, but just for a few seconds. Those few seconds had indeed revealed whatever was in there and the shadowed man could feel a bit of uncertainty grow in his gut. 

“What is it supposed to do?” He asked slowly, not sure if what he saw was correct or if the quick flash of light was just messing with his eyes. 

“It’s supposed to… after a while of developing in the host… I could say—” he paused, thinking. His partner was close to scratch his eyes out for how much Botan tends to pause and think in the middle of his sentences. “It’s supposed to mutate the host in various ways whether it’d be physically or mentally.” 

“Is it… dangerous?” 

“Could be. Depends really, but I’m pretty sure it’s hostile once it’s gotten to the brain… which…” he paused again, biting at his pen. “Which could either occur before or after the physical mutations occur.” 

“Oh-“

“But that shouldn’t happen unless it’s evolved to survive outside of the host.” 

“Will that happen anytime soon?” 

“No it shouldn’t. Though right now I might have to figure out how to slow down the development of the disease because it’s been spreading to the brain too quickly.” 

“How… how long is it supposed to take?” 

Botan shrugged, writing down more information on his book. “I think about twenty or thirty years. But if I want something that lives longer than a hundred years I might want the incubation period to be slowed down for that.” 

“I think it should be fine,” the younger one assumed, keeping his eyes focused where he saw that… thing in the darkness. 

“Did you wanna see the subject?” Botan asked suddenly, turning around at an alarming rate. The man usually takes slower movements, possibly because of his age. The shadowed one also felt the question was sort of rushed in a way, making him think Botan was actually excited about something. But that’s not usually the easiest to tell seeing as Botan always either has on a scowl or just a stone cold, straight face.

This must have been one of his life long projects he’s been working on. 


	2. Chapter 2

Death, though a weird name for someone so childish in Botan’s mind, was a little bit freaked out about the 301st experiment. He didn’t know what to think. In fact, Botan seemed to think that _freaked out_ was a bit of an understatement. He never really went near that hallway again after the condition of the subject and Botan was proud of that. 

Death may not be the best at keeping his stomach intact with… body horror… but he found that his partner was starting to get used to Botan’s excessive need to see someone suffer especially to this extent. Even if it is someone who he’s never met. 

At least he was fairing well now that 301 had been exterminated after the mutations went out of control. Botan was still trying to understand why this time it had failed. It may have been a recent discovery but the mutations shouldn’t have gotten out of hand like that. Especially like that. 

His subject was just a normal man. An everyday person you’d see walking around the streets. In fact he could’ve been pretty healthy, which was even better. But Botan guessed he had somehow gotten his calculations wrong, possibly from lack of sleep or his stupid partner bothering him all the damn time. 

Though being an average human, Botan’s disease he bred happen to have spread to his brain much quicker than he’d like and the mutations happened at an accelerated rate. It was odd to say the least. 

He could still hear the bones cracking and the flesh splitting. Blood spilling. The pained groans and grunts. Then evolving to raged hissing and roars. The noises of objects, mostly the bed frame, being thrown about. The mutations could’ve cause some sort of super-strength for that bed frame to be pulled out so easily. 

His partner could’ve started having night terrors now. Just thinking about it. Hearing those noises. 

Botan remembered the terrified screech of his partner when he had let 301 out. He actually kind of laughed because the weirdo didn’t know what to do. Botan had always lectured the shadowed man about always carrying a strong weapon just for this purpose. But of course he never listened. 

After getting over his partner’s terrified state he finally took out his shotgun and shot the mutated creature when it had turned to him with its glazed white eyes. 

It took a few shots to put it down for good. 

“Suck it up, Crybaby,” Botan chuckled, and approached his partner. “I’ll be attempting to slow down the development process for the next subject. You have your reports?” 

“Yeah,” Death nodded and stepped down from the ledge on the wall that happened to keep him safe. He knew 301 couldn’t harm him in anyway, but it still terrified him. He led Botan to his own office, just a few cells down. He wanted to stay as close to Botan’s office as possible in case something happened. Despite how stupid the idea was to the older man he agreed anyway because if he didn’t then Death would’ve probably ran off by now. 

Death gave his partner the reports. Botan required reports of his own experiments from his partner to know where he was in progress. Especially what he did. The two work together but… in their own way. The two would work on their own subjects at their own pace with their own experiment. Botan spends years breeding a hereditary disease and Death works on breeding the specimen for the disease. 

The perfect specimen. 

Since the two work at their own pace, Botan requires paperwork done by his partner. Botan himself will describe his own progress with his work in great amount of detail, just to see the white lines on Death’s black canvas shift into that of disgust and resentment. But Death couldn’t hate his older partner. 

Botan himself had always wondered why his partner was named Death until he was told that the act of _dying_ was actually named after him. 

Death described that when someone has survived the act of _death_ they will describe how they saw him envelope their soul as it left their body. Surround them in his cloak of darkness. Nothingness. 

“Okie,” Botan pursed his lips and walked off with the papers in his hands. He stepped over the body of 301 and made it to his office, unlocking the door and sliding in when he opened it just a little. He pulled out the chair to his desk and sat down, scooted closer to the table, and set the papers in front of him to read. Death isn’t known to put too much detail in his reports so it wouldn’tbe surprising if Botan received one or two papers. Today was different. He could tell he was starting to _really_ get into this project after he mentioned the idea of a volunteer. 

Botan wondered who he would choose. Hopefully his partner would make the smart choice. 

  


After finishing reading his partner’s unusually long report, indeed he seemed to be taking more interest in this project. He’s been spending most of his time researching, of not that then writing his report on what he’s seen or checking on future subjects that Botan has found. 

Botan was about to start writing in his notes, having everything already out, until he heard a knock on his door. He sighed and set his pen down and shouted for Death to just come in. “There’s no point in knocking,” Botan said lowly, looking over his shoulder at Death as he slipped in through the door with a folder. 

“Yeah well–” Death shrugged and placed the folder down on the desk in front of Botan, “– I think I found someone.” 

Botan hummed and opened the folder, revealing the profile of a man named Riaxahl Izaxur. He’s a demon-esque man, around the age of 35. Botan could care less about the basic information of this man and went on to check his DNA records. There was a long list of animals that he had similar genes to, the most common families being human/demon, canine, feline, and reptilian. Names of animals that he could recognize were sparse. Text at the bottom of the page stated in how the man is put under constant surveillance because of his genealogy consisting of mostly feral beasts. 

“Are you sure?” Botan asked, flipping back to the profile and scanning it with his onyx eyes. 

“Yessir,” Death nodded. He had been twiddling his fingers behind his back anxiously. 

“I’ll go grab him then,” Botan said and stood from his chair. 

“I’d wish you good luck but you always say you don’t need it,” Death muttered, following his older partner out of the office. He always gets lost in the dark hallways in their… facility.” 

“He’s Russian?” Botan arched a brow, still looking at Riaxahl’s profile. 

“Yes, so that ought to add some sort of pazzaz,” Death said, “though if it doesn’t then I don’t know what would.” 

“Interesting. We’ll have to see,” Botan closed the folder and shoved it in the pocket inside his suit jacket. He shooed Death off, claiming the younger should have something else better to do than just follow him around. Death nodding and kept waking down the rest of the hallway while Botan left through the front door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey second story! I have been working on thsi more than Wilderness, so there will be more posted tomorrow and the day after and… so on. 
> 
> Also, again I hope everyone enjoys! Please, I don’t mind feedback. Let me know if you liked it, let me know if I need to fix anything. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :3


End file.
